This invention relates to mechanisms for actuating cameras, and in particular to a new and improved mechanism for manual operation of a dual lens camera of the type used for security purposes.
Security cameras having one lens for taking a photograph of a person and a second lens for taking a photograph of a document provided by the person, such as an identification card, are currently in use. The prior art camera utilizes a film magazine which is slideably inserted into and removed from a camera housing. A single shutter is positioned between the two lenses and the film magazine exposure opening, in order to produce the two images per frame of exposure. The camera also incorporates a drive mechanism which is actuated by security personnel, to operate the shutter and to advance the film in the film magazine. This prior art drive mechanism includes a lever coupled to the camera mechanism drive line, with downward movement of the lever rotating a camera drive shaft in a first direction and raising a counterweight, with the action of gravity on the counterweight raising the lever when released by the operator and rotating the camera drive shaft in the opposite direction.
In the prior art camera, the counterweight is suspended in an enclosure and is required to have considerable mass in order to achieve proper operation. This results in a relatively large and heavy overall device, with accompanying high shipping charges. Also, the presence of the counterweight results in considerable noise and balance problems during packing, shipping and operation of the camera.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dual lens security camera with a new and improved operating mechanism which obviates the problems encountered in the use of a counterweight in the drive mechanism. Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.